Repairing the Brokenness
by Dampened
Summary: Dedicated to DriftedDaisy. I'm a teenage girl, bullied by my friends and family, and my divorced dad. One day when I was at high school, something crazy happened, something insane, that was virtually impossible. Rated T for some swearing.
1. Just Broken

**Hi everyone,**

**I just really really want to emphasize how much I HATE BULLYING. SO IF YOU ARE A BULLY GO DIE! If not. Well continue. I just wanted to dedicate this to DriftedDaisy who really inspired me to write this story. Her chapter in her interviews. (If you don't know what I am talking about, go to her profile, read her Link and Zelda interviews. Read Chapter 83.) Really inspired me. I hate bullies. Those stupid idiots.**

**Well Enjoy,**

**Dampened**

* * *

The name's Kaity. I have long brown hair and blue eyes. I don't really consider myself pretty, I go to Hulie High and I don't have any friends. I just sit here and go on fanfiction all my life. I don't have any real friends.

Right now I'm typing this sitting in my really small room upstairs in my dad's house. My mom and dad split up when they had my little brother and I can never get over it. My mom was the nicest mom ever, but my mom and dad had some 'differences' and they split up. Unfortunately my dad got to keep both of the kids because he threatened to sue my mom. He usually tells me I am a waste of time. It's 7:11 in the morning and I'm writing this, but I have to head to school now.

I jump off the computer and run to school. After about five minutes of running, I reach the school and go in.

"Hey Kaity Freak! How's your retarded bitchy dad doing? Has he been attacking you? That's how he retarded he is! Anyway you son of a bitch go home. You're a waste of space." I clenched my fist in frustration." A boy yells.

I shake off the insults and tears. I try to live normally, but in the past many friends have abandoned me. The only friends I have are online. Link, Darky, Zelda, Ganandorf. They're not even real. I'm such a loser. I feel like I want to suicide, but only one thing keeps me alive. My reviews. Ever since I've gone on fanfiction, I feel much better. People are much nicer. They say I'm a great writer and I feel much better.

A huddle of girls walks past me and starts to insult. "You're ugly and you have no life."

A burly girl comes up in front of me. I know who this is. It is Clarise. The girl bully. Great. I don't care anymore! I'm not going to give up my stupid money for this ugly girl.

"Lunch money. Now." Clarise grunts.

"No." I reply.

"What did you say you little punk. You think you can get through me you little asshole?" Clarise folds her arms.

"No." I repeat.

She latches on to me and throws me to the ground. The teachers and principals are around in the highschool hallway I am in, but they don't care. Nobody cares. Clarise drags me to the washroom and beats me up.

"You think you can be smart with me?" Clarise punches me.

Blood spits out of my mouth staining my white shirt. She continues to punch me. I can taste the blood in my mouth. "Urgh." I complain.

"Go die." Clarise throws me to the ground in the bathroom and walks away.

I black out.

I wake up tasting my blood. My vision is blurred. Nobody loves me. I should just lay here and die. Suddenly I hear something.

"Is she ok?" I hear a whisper.

"I don't think so." Another whisper.

"Is her ribcage supposed to be like that?"  
"I don't think so…."

"What do we do.

I open my eyes a wee bit. I see a blond haired muscular guy with a green cap and a girl that wears a dress that features the hyrule temple design.

"Link and Zelda?" I whisper.

"Yes. It is us. Let me see if I can work my magic." Zelda responds.

"Am I in heaven?" I ask.

"No, but we were suddenly teleported here. Maybe we came to help you. Now quiet." Link softly speaks.

Suddenly my bones knit together and the bleeding stops. The pain stops.

"What the heck." I lick my lips. No blood.

"Wait a minute. You're Link and Zelda." I say.

"Yep." Zelda responds.

"OMIGOSHITISACTUALLYLINKANDZELDAFROMREALLIFEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKEKEEKEKE!" I scream.

"Calm down." Zelda says. She reaches down and feels my forehead. "Still hot! You're still sick. Sleep." She presses her hands against my sweaty forehead.

I fall into deep sleep.

* * *

**I kinda posted this really fast! Didn't really grammar check it, but whatever... Grammar Nazis and Flamers Welcome!**

**Again review if you are AGAINST BULLYING. If you like bullying. Stop. DRIFTEDDAISY!**

**Thanks again to all my fans,**

**Dampened**


	2. Jealousy and Hate, The Powerful Feelings

**This chapter is just heart breaking... I almost cried.**

**I really hope all of you enjoy this...**

**Dampened.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Link and Zelda**

* * *

I wake up on a bed in a room.

"Are you ok?" Link asks.

"Um…." I'm breathless. Link looks way hotter than he does in video games. He wore a casual shirt and jeans. No tights! Oh my gosh… Link in real life would look totally hot in tights. I smiled from my thinking.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Link says.

I brush my brown hair out of my face. "Oh, yeah. Wait," I look around. "Where are we?"

"Oh, we're at the hospital. For some weird reason, people are moving in a realistic manner. Is this some sort of quest? I seemed to have misplaced my weapons." Link replied.

"No, this isn't a quest. It's real life." I can't believe I am actually talking to Link. Eek! I wonder where Zelda is… A picture forms in my mind of Zelda shopping with money? Wait a minute…. That can't be right. Where would she get that money?

**Bob's Burger Barn, Earth**

"Hi! Can I have three burgers?" Zelda asks a young man at the register.

"For you baby. Oh yeah. You can have all the burgers you want." The young man replies starry eyed.

"Alright! How many burgers can I have?" Zelda joyfully responds.

"All the burgers you want. All the burgers you want. All the burgers you want." The young man repeats.

"Is this some sort of glitch?" Zelda slaps the man.

The man falls to the ground.

"Ok…. I'll just take some burgers and be gone!" Zelda giggles.

Zelda walks into the ice room and pulls out many truckloads of burgers. "Thanks weird man!" She walks away.

**The Hospital, Earth**

"Hello? Hello? Are you there whatever your name is?" Link yells.

My thoughts break. "Oh yeah. Mhmm. Totally, guys hitting on girls."

"What did you say? Guys hitting on Zelda? What? No? No!" Link runs off in search of Zelda.

"Haha. That's a cute couple alright. Oh, wait now I'm alone." I laugh as Link runs off.

Suddenly my cellphone rings. "Oh, my cellphone." I anxiously reach for my phone, but something stops me dead in my tracks. It's my dad. Remember how I told you about my dad? He's mean and an idiot. That's how I think of him, but for some reason, I still love him.

Should I pick up the phone? Maybe I shouldn't. There's plenty of cons why I shouldn't be, but there is one frightening pro if I don't. I do.

"H-hello?" I ask in a nervous tone stuttering.

"Katie! You stupid good for nothing idiot. Where are you? I would like to come down wherever you are and kick your little ass." My father yells out of my phone.

"I'm at the hospital. I got hurt." I reply.

"I fucking don't care if you got your little ass hurt! If you don't come back to the house in one fucking hour. You're fucking dead." My father's voice rings.

"Ok…" I reply in a small voice.

"Good you better be here!" My father hangs up.

The words don't usually hurt me that much, but this time something deep strikes in my heart. Hate. I hate hate! What the heck. Hate is so stupid. I wish my father wouldn't loathe me. What did I do to him?

I catch a glimpse of a family in the window. They're kissing and hugging. Another feeling strikes in my heart, jealousy. I just wish we could be one happy family like we used to. I unclasp my hidden necklace in my shirt. A picture of my father, mother, my monster five year old brother, and me; we actually look happy. Oh how I wish that was real life, but sadly it isn't.

I cry into my pillow. My face filled with tears. Why. Why. Why.

"Katie?" Zelda's voice suddenly appeared.

"How do you know my name?" I snap.

"I can sense you are in a foul mood." Zelda replys.

"Tell me. It will make you feel better." Zelda adds.

"You won't get it! You're just some stupid video game character. I have no friends, life, and family. My life is just buck." I cry.

One second of my life I am ashamed of is right now. First of all, I used a my little pony term, buck. Second, I'm crying.

Zelda looks hurt. "Just tell me, it will ease your sorrows. After all isn't that what friends do?" Zelda gave a small smile.

Friends. That's the word. It keeps popping up.

I sobbed and started to say. "It started a long time ago. When I was six."

I explained my whole story about the divorce and how crappy my life was in all. Zelda seems to understand quite well. Though, she didn't come back with a crap load of burgers, sadly.

"It's ok, Katie. I understand. Sleep, it would be good for you." Zelda ruffles my hair and forces me to lie down.

Exhaustion from crying finally claims me. I start to lose vision. "Night, Zelda."

"Night," She says softly.

* * *

**SOB SOB! SO SAD... I'm tearing up.**

**Review if you think this is so sad.**

**Thanks again to all my fans.**

**Dampened.**


End file.
